


Oumeno collections

by Tosamura26



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tosamura26/pseuds/Tosamura26
Summary: I'll let you know when there's massive spoilers...





	1. Cuddles and Games

**Author's Note:**

> Himiko's P.O.V. 
> 
> Spoiler free

Almost as soon as I walked out of my room, from the other side of the hall, Oma shouted at me to meet him in the game room after breakfast. We got a couple of stares from people walking by, but thankfully Tenko didn't hear. It would have been the end for both of us at that point. I didn't answer him, and he beat me to the stairs that lead to the main floor. He blocked me immediately and I pinched the bridge of my nose. It's way to early to have to deal with him. It's eight in the morning, how does he have so much energy?

"Hey, hey, hey," he bounced slightly, "Yumeno-chan! Did you hear me? I said to meet me in the game room after breakfast! I wanna spend time with my beloved mage!"

What would happen if I used my magic to shove him down the stairs right now? I sighed and crossed my arms, "Fine, Oma."

He cheered, gave me a quick hug that nearly sent us tumbling down the stairs. If it weren't for my magic, there would have been a double murder here! Oma finally left and went running to the dining hall, probably planning on bothering someone else next. I will say, it's really annoying whenever he feels the need to bother me, but watching him mess with other people was pretty entertaining. I made my way to the dining hall, much slower than him. Why does he want me to meet him in the game room?

This was a prank, I was one of his favorite victims and he was probably going to do something harsh to me. I nearly froze in place. He wouldn't kill me, would he? No, he's not like that at least I don't think he is. He's barely taller than me and he's so skinny! He couldn't kill anyone. I finally made it to the dining hall and was immediately hugged by Tenko.

"Good morning Himiko," she wrapped her arms tightly around me.

"Tenko," I tried to push her off. Her boobs were suffocating me! "I can't breath!"

She quickly pulled away, "I'm so sorry!"

We finally sat down and started to eat. Every now and then, I would catch Oma looking over at me. As soon as our eyes met, he would turn away and back to the conversation that Shuichi and Kaito were having. This went on for the entire time we ate and it got me thinking more and more about what he was going to do to me in the game room. I still don't trust him as of now, none of us really do, and I kept wondering why I agreed to be with him. Sure, he'd probably beg me, even start his fake crying act, if I had turned him down. I wanted to avoid that since that's probably the most annoying thing about him. Now all I had to worry about is what he wanted to do.

"I'm done," Oma loudly announced.

"Are you sure," Kirumi spoke up, "Do you need anything else?"

"No thanks mommy," he half joked and ran off.

I guess that it's my turn. I waited for a few minutes, said I had to leave as well, and walked out. I made my way through the halls and towards the stairs that lead to the basement. I looked around hoping that no one would follow me. I didn't want anyone getting any weird ideas about Oma and me. I finally made it to the game room and opened the door. Oma was already playing a game that involved shooting zombies. He was so focused on the game that he probably didn't know that I was there. I watched him for a while and listened to him mutter curse words under his breath. 

I was wrong, he probably could kill someone. He chewed at his lip and I watched him struggling a little bit. I found myself wishing that I could jump in to help him but he was too far into the game. A few more minutes went by and Oma was finally killed. He sighed loudly before turning to me.

"Yumeno-chan," he whined, "They got me!"

"I saw that," I almost wanted to laugh.

I flinched when Oma jokingly pointed the gun at me, "Pow!"

"Stop it!"

He set the gun down and looked around the room. He pulled me over to one where it involved racing. He sat down right away and stared up at me. He looked around the room and bit at his thumb to consentrate. Where was I supposed to sit? He was probably wondering that too. He looked over at me and smiled brightly, and started to pat his lap.

"Sit down," he spoke up, "Come on!"

"No way," I felt my face go red.

"Then sit on the floor."

"Gross," I don't know what's been there.

"Then sit on my lap," Oma argued, "I won't do anything! I might take your hat though since it'll get in my way but that's it!"

I sighed and carefully sat on his lap. I leaned back against him and like he said, he snatched my hat off my head and put it on his own. He made sure to wrap his arm around me so that when he put monocoins into the machine I wouldn't fall over. I felt myself wrapping my arms around his neck for extra support. He leaned back and smiled down at me.

"Get ready to ride with me, little lady," he laughed. 

For some reason, I laughed too. Oma gripped the fake steering wheel so that his arms were wrapped around me. My legs were right between his so he could reach the peddle. I placed my head in the crook of his neck and something in my stomach flipped when I fit as if it were a puzzle piece. My heart speed up when I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye. I unconsciously started playing with his shirt as I watched him play. I felt his cheek rest on my head and felt his breath. It was warm and sent shivers down my spine.

"You want to have a go at it when I'm done," Oma broke the silence.

"Sure."

He finished in first place. He adjusted himself so that I was sitting in between his legs at this point. I tried reaching for the peddles and failed. I frowned. 

"I can't reach," I prayed that he wouldn't laugh at me.

He did, but he swung his leg around so that he could reach for me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled himself so that he was pressed up against me. His chin rested on my shoulder and now his breath was running down my neck which sent more shivers down my spine. I started up a race and I felt Oma clutching me in excitement. As soon as the race started, he started to whisper cheers in my ear. At first it was really hard to concentrate when every part of me felt warm with his touch, but I finally started to ignore it and played the game. 

I wasn't very good. Every time I crashed into a wall, Oma tightened his grip on me. Towards the end, I had hit the wall so many times that whenever I did, we broke out into laughter. I blushed from the embarrassment and finally, the race was over. Somehow, I finished in third place. Oma leaned back and pulled me down with him. We kept laughing over the race and he teased me endlessly about how terrible I was. I had to agree with him since I knew that these games weren't for me. 

"This is nice," Oma started to rub my back, "I'm glad we can finally rest for a little bit."

I nodded, "Yeah."

He took my hat off his head and observed it for a few seconds before setting it sloppily on my head. I laughed and adjusted it. Oma and I stared at each other for what felt like forever. I should dislike him like everyone else, but right now, I didn't want to move. I wanted to stay like this with him forever. Unfortunately, that quickly stopped when we heard the door open. Oma tried to quickly shove me off but he fell down with me. He landed right on top of me and I felt like I was being crushed. He carefully propped himself up so that he was hovering over me.

"Sorry," he groaned.

"No, it's my fault," I rubbed my head.

"What the hell are you two doing," we flinched, completely forgetting about whoever was in the room and looked up to see Kaito and Shuichi standing in the doorway.

For the next five minutes, we spent that time begging them to keep their mouths shut.


	2. Basic Tricks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Himiko's P.O.V.
> 
> No spoilers
> 
> A shorter chapter but I just started summer classes and I'm already a little busy
> 
> Exciting??? news at the end of the chapter. At least I'm excited about it.

"Pick a card," I threw myself onto Oma's lap.

For the past couple of hours now, I've watched him play video games. The only responses he really gave me were quiet hums and what I would hardly call kisses. His eyes were glued to the tv pretty much the entire time and all I wanted was his attention. I never usually like to be that type of girl, I mean seeing Oma getting angry whenever he got killed is more entertaining then any of his stupid pranks, but sometimes I just want him to pay attention to me!

"Babe," I poked his jaw with the edge of the cards, "Pick one."

"Just a second baby," he kissed my fingers, eyes still glued to the screen, "Shuichi gave me a little challenge and I need to take him up on it."

I stared at the screen, I don't even know what he's playing. There's too many first person shooter games that I lost interest in pulling them apart, "Doesn't he know that you're on a date? You never bother him like you do when he's on a date with Kaede."

He laughed, though he looked crazy with his eyes wide open, "That's cute, because that's totally me!"

I started to get frustrated and his sudden sarcasm wasn't helping, "Do the stupid challenge later! Pick a card! Please?"

Oma finally paused his game, set his controller down, and looked at me, "Alright."

I got so excited that I nearly slammed my head into his jaw when I sat up. He turned to me as I re shuffled the cards, he probably already got a good look at them. I was finally ready and fanned them out in front of him.

"Pick a-."

"Isn't this a basic bitch trick, Himiko," he teased, "As the Ultimate Mage, I would have expected something more tricky from you."

I reached out and ruffled his hair, "Well sweetie, I have to go easy on you. Sometimes you aren't that bright. Now pick a card."

"I'd rather pick an item of clothing to take off of you."

"Oma!"

I jumped when his hand flew towards me and knocked my hat away. He looked extremely content with his job and gave me a proud smile. At this point, I didn't know what to say so I shoved the cards towards him. 

"Pick a card," I repeated and the words started to make me go insane.

Oma stared at the cards and bit at his thumb. For the few seconds that it took him to think, I couldn't help but admire over his thinking face. My face went red over how all of his features changed. He always has a goofy smile on his face, seeing him look so deep in thought like this made my chest feel warm. He finally reached forward and picked a card.

"Don't show me," I said, "Look carefully at your card, study it, and when you fully memorized it, put it back."

I had a couple more seconds of swooning over his focused face before he put the card back into the deck. I shuffled the cards a little, never taking my eyes off of Oma. His eyes met mine and a smile formed on his face. He inched his way closer to me to the point where shuffling got harder from being cramped against him. 

"Hey Himiko," he gave me a quick peck on the cheek, "Wanna make a bet?"

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm listening."

He got excited, "Okay! So, if you correctly pick my card-."

"Which I will."

"Well if you do, I get to remove an item of clothing," he tried to look tough but blush formed on his cheeks, "If you don't, you have to remove an item of clothing!"

I laughed, my face matched the same shade of red as his. I slowly reached in his pocket and I could see how nervous he got when I pulled out a card.

"How ironic, you being my lovely king," I turned the card to him, "King of spades, baby."

"Of course, my queen," he smirked and removed his shirt.


	3. Bully and Protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouma's P.O.V.
> 
> Spoilers.
> 
> Pre-game but still the same concept with their past.....sort of. I added in some headcannons of mine as well.

One of the hardest things I find to do in life is minding my own business. I especially find it hard to mind my own business when it involves fights and drama. As I made my way home, I nearly jumped over the sound of screaming. I was right by Dream Forest Girl's High and saw a girl, maybe she was from the middle school, getting followed by a few other girls. She screamed at them to leave her alone before speed walking away. I stood still and watched as the girls, and soon two boys, maybe from the all boys school nearby, chased after her. I almost wanted to run up to protect her but I just wanted to watch this out for a few more minutes. 

"Come on Himiko," the one girl who had bright blonde hair shouted, "Why don't you use your stupid magic to protect yourself!"

"Please leave me alone," the poor girl, Himiko, screamed again.

I now wanted to move to protect her, but at this point, I couldn't move. The two guys suddenly launched themselves at her and lifted her from the ground. I stared in horror as they brought her towards the back of the school. What the hell is wrong with the administration at this school? Why are people just watching? I sounded like a hypocrite saying that, but it was as if no one really cared. I ended up following the small group and watched from the other side of the wall. My mouth fell to the ground when I saw the two guys drop her and start to kick her. The girls joined in and laughed at the poor girl.

Himiko screamed for help and curled up into a fetal position to protect her head. For a brief moment, she got to her hands and knees and started to crawl away. I got excited too soon when the girls grabbed at her legs and pulled her back. 

"Come on, you stupid bitch," the same blonde girl smacked her in the head, "Use your dumbass magic to save you!"

I couldn't watch them beat her up any longer. I know damn well that even though I'm the leader of my friends, the older ones would lecture me about minding my own business. I took a deep breath and walked out of my hiding spot. I walked over to the group who were still oblivious to the fact that I was there. 

"Hey," I tried to sound intimidating but my voice cracked. I yanked at one of the guys' jackets to get him away from Himiko, "You guys need to leave her alone!"

They all stopped beating her up to stare at me. The guy who I had pulled away turned to me cracking his knuckles. Oh fuck, I didn't mean for this to happen. Now I won't be able to lie about why I had gotten home so much later. I cleared my throat as the two guys cornered me against the wall. Himiko stared up at me, tried to move, but the three girls stopped her from going anywhere. 

"What are you going to do about it," the taller guy of the two crossed his arms.

"I'll fight you," what the hell was I saying? 

Everyone except for Himiko erupted into laughter. Before I knew it, I was doubled over in pain and thrown to the ground. The two guys kicked me over and over again to the point where I swore they would break a rib. One of them kicked me in the face and I heard my nose crack. 

"Please don't hurt him," Himiko jumped forward surprising the girls who were holding him back, "I don't even know who he is! Please stop!"

Everyone stared down at her and the taller guy walked up to her. He yanked her to her feet and I couldn't believe the height difference between the two of them. I mean, I know the girl is young, but he looked like he could crush her with his hands. I stood back up and flinched when he slapped her, sending her to the ground. 

"You're a fucking bitch," he growled, "Let's get out of here."

Before I knew it, it was just me and Himiko. I crawled towards her and wiped the blood away from my face. I prayed my nose wasn't broken, and from the lack of blood pouring out, it probably wasn't. Himiko's lower lip trembled as she rubbed her face. 

"I'm going to be in so much trouble," she said mostly to herself, "I don't know what I'm going to tell my mom."

"What are you even doing at a high school," I helped her sit up against the wall.

She gave me a look and I realized I made a terrible assumption, "I go here! What are you talking about?"

This girl goes to high school? I guess I'm one to talk, I don't look much like a high schooler either, but she was so tiny! She turned away from me and struggled to stand up. I stood up quickly trying to get her to stay seated. I didn't want her to move too fast especially after how much she was beaten up. 

"Why are you here," she questioned, "I know you don't go to the boy's school."

"I was walking home," I explained, "I go to Imperial Capital's Imperial High School."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh, you're one of those kids."

What does that mean? I just saved this girl and got beaten up with her, how can she be this rude? I decided to ignore what she said and put my hand out in front of her. After a few seconds, she took it and slowly stood to her feet. She shoved her bangs out of her face, her eyes suddenly going wide. 

"Oh my god, my hair clip," she shouted, "Did they take it?"

"What does it look like?"

"It's blue!"

It took a few seconds, but I finally found it sitting up against the wall of the school. She looked like she was going to cry when I handed it to her but instead she took it and slid it in her hair. She thanked me quietly, a small smile curling up on her face. We made our way to the front of the school and I decided to stay with her until we got to her mom's car. She nervously rubbed at her arms, brushing some of the dirt away. I stopped her quickly to face me and started to rub the dirt off her face. 

"What's your name," she startled me slightly. 

"Kokichi Ouma," I said. 

I kept rubbing at her face, my hands going more slow because of how soft and full her cheeks felt. I've never been this physically close to a girl before. Her eyes were really pretty, though one of them was starting to bruise. Her face went red after a while and pushed me away. 

"You should probably go home," she said.

"Can you make it to your mom's car alright," I didn't want those kids to come back to hurt her.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thank you for coming to help me, sorry about your nose."

I laughed nervously, "I know what it's like to be bullied. I wouldn't feel good if I walked away."

She smiled, nodded a little, and walked away. I watched her just to be safe and when she finally got into a car, I walked away myself. As I made my way home, I started to think about the lies I could tell to explain myself. For once, it was impossible, because all I could think about was how badly I wanted to know Himiko more.


	4. Heels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Himiko's P.O.V.
> 
> Spoiler free

At first, heels seemed to be the perfect pair of shoes to wear for a first date. Ouma knows just how short I am, it might even be one of the few reasons why he asked me out in the first place, if not the only one. I still wanted to throw on a pair just to pull the overall outfit together. I slipped on a simple army green dress and stared at myself in the mirror. Should I put on a pair of tights? I bit my lip, I did just shave, and it feels really warm outside. Maybe a sweater? I threw one on just encase. 

I flinched when there was a knock on the door followed by Ouma sing-speaking my name. I took one last final look in the mirror before opening the door. I nearly fell over when I realized just how tall these heels were. I wasn't really taller then him, but I was definitely just as tall as him. At first, he stared at my shoes, almost looking a little uncomfortable. Eventually, his eyes met mine, which was much easier now, and gave me a wide smile. 

"You look so cute Yumeno-chan," he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He did his best to hide it, but there was a slight crack in his voice. 

Cute really wasn't the look I was going for but I took the compliment anyway, "Thanks Ouma. You look really good too!"

As I locked my door, I examined his outfit a little more. I've never seen him in jeans before, he should wear them more often! He wore a plain shirt, sneakers, and his usual scarf. I was definitely way too overdressed for a simple walk in the park, but I just wanted to look nice. Ouma really did seem to like my outfit overall, but I could tell that the shoes were throwing him off like crazy. I know I shouldn't care, especially since they're my shoes that I paid money for and they're on my body, but I was now regretting everything that I was wearing. 

"So do the girls know you're on a date with me," he asked.

I nodded, "Don't worry, I asked Miu and Kaede to distract Tenko."

Relief filled his eyes, "That's great! I told Shuichi and he laughed about it for a good couple of minutes. I don't think he believed me at first. So we have to take lots of pictures!"

I laughed. I didn't really expect anyone to believe Ouma about going out on a date, which honestly is a little sad. I agreed to the pictures, even rustled his hair a little bit. I quickly stopped seeing just how easy it was to do that. We continued to walk outside of the school and over to the park across the street. Ouma eventually slipped his arm down my back so that his fingers were laced around mine. His hand was really soft, I was a little surprised by that. No guy I know has hands as soft and warm as his. The feeling made my face go red. 

The park was beautiful today. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and the air felt so fresh. This was definitely the perfect first date idea. Ouma and I eventually moved closer so that our shoulders gently grazed against one another. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Ouma stared at me. He studied every feature on me as he slightly chewed his lips. Is he thinking about kissing me already? I felt a little panicked wondering if I was ready. Were my lips soft enough? Was my breath okay? 

"Himiko," I felt his breath against my cheek.

I was fine. I'm okay. "Yes?"

As soon as I turned to him, my heels suddenly gave out. In the most non-smooth way possible, I twisted myself to help regain my balance. I quickly let go of his hand to make sure he wouldn't come down with me because there was no saving what was happening. I braced myself to hit the ground, luckily landing on my hands and knees. 

"Ow," I whined and rolled over so I was sitting on the ground.

The date was officially ruined. Ouma stared down at me for a few seconds. I could tell that he was trying to figure out if he should start laughing or not. My knees were starting to bleed and my hands were chafed. Ouma bent down shaking his head. Laughter filled his eyes and I realized he was waiting for me to give him permission. 

"Go ahead," I sighed, "Laugh it up"

He did. Luckily there was no one in the park so no scene would be started. Tears practically rolled down his face as he laughed harder and harder. I bit my lip waiting for him to be done.

"That was the greatest thing I think you've ever done," Ouma wiped his face, "You're so clumsy, girl!"

"Stop it," I crossed my arms. 

"Take a joke," he finished laughing before going to take my shoes off. 

"What are you doing," I quickly jerked away.

"You can't walk in them," he pointed to the heel that was nearly snapped off, "I'll give you mine. They might not even be too big for you." He said that last part quietly but I heard him. 

I let him finish taking my shoes off before setting them aside and taking off his own. I slipped them on over my feet and slowly stood up. Ouma grabbed my shoes and held my hand with his free one. 

"Let's go get you some band aids," he said.

For a couple seconds, he looked me up and down. He stood up slightly straighter and it made me really happy to see him be this proud about his height. I know that I shouldn't worry about what he thinks about what I wear, but maybe next time I should really think about it because he's not that tall. He's human and does have his insecurities. 

"You think Tenko will yell at me for you getting hurt," he asked.

I smiled and wrapped my arm around his waist, "I'll protect you with my magic."

He smiled brightly and kissed my forehead, "You're amazing Himiko!"

Maybe this date wasn't so bad after all.


	5. Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character layout/headcannon names for the ladies in DICE: boob lady: Gina, Harly Quinn looking chick: Aimmee, and the smol one: Kotori. Also, yes they aren't really siblings but they probably feel like it you know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouma's P.O.V. (Will change to Himiko's, watch for the *****)
> 
> Spoiler warning??

Today was going to be the scariest day of my entire life. I finally had a weekend where I wasn't going to be very busy, so I decided to go home and visit. Somewhere in my mind told me that it could be the greatest idea in the world to take Himiko with me so everyone could meet her. Until this morning, I was excited about it, and so was everyone else. Aimmee kept begging me for her number but I wanted to wait until they actually met. All morning, I was pacing back and forth thinking about what I was getting Himiko into. Thank god she's not in the room with me, she was packing in her own. 

"I don't understand why you're freaking out so much," Shuichi, who had kindly come over to help calm me down, sat up from the couch that he was lounging across, "Is Himiko nervous?"

I thought for a moment, "I think she's a little nervous, but she's not going crazy about it. And you literally have no idea who these people are. I love them to death, but I know damn well Himiko is going to get freaked out in some way."

"Text all of them and tell them to chill," Shuichi said as if it were as simple as that.

"Thanks Sherlock," I rolled my eyes and continued to pack. 

I'm praying that they all like her. I mean, who wouldn't? Himiko is so sweet and fun to be around. She's so funny and I can never find myself getting upset with her for too long because her overall persona amazes me every time. They have to like her! I just hope Himiko likes them. 

"Dude, you're tense," Shuichi spoke up.

"Stop observing me," to be honest, it was funny how he didn't care about how observant he was, "I just really hope everyone gets along."

"Well Himiko can't see you like this," Shuichi said, "You need to chill."

I took a deep breath. He was right, if Himiko saw me like this, then it'll freak her out. I managed to calm down significantly when there was a knock on the door. Shuichi rolled to his feet to go answer it. A couple seconds later, Himiko came through carrying a small bag behind her. Part of me felt sad that I didn't see her hat so I hoped that it was in her bag somewhere. She shouldn't be afraid to be herself in front of everyone.

"Have a good weekend," Shuichi said.

Before he left, he stared me down as if to tell me to stay calm. I nodded in his direction before he left. Himiko happily sat up on the sink and gave me a kiss on the head. 

"I'm really excited," just hearing those words made me feel even more calm then before. 

"Really," I did the last of my packing, "That's great!"

After checking for the millionth time to see if I had everything I needed, we set off. We had to take the bus there and as soon as we got on, Himiko curled up against me and fell asleep. The ride was going to take a couple of hours, so Himiko was probably going to sleep through most of it. I spent time texting the guys back home making sure that they had everything ready. I didn't want the place to be a mess. I wanted Himiko to be happy and comfortable there. 

I really needed to calm down. The more I thought about it, the more crazy I became. I slipped my phone into my pocket and I carefully wrapped my arm around Himiko so I wouldn't wake her up. I guess I should follow her lead. I sank deeper into the seat and shut my eyes. 

 

When I woke up, we were already close to the house. I cleared my throat trying to wake up a little before gently shaking Himiko awake. As always, it took a couple of minutes for her to fully wake up. In perfect timing, we got to our stop. The walk wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. In fact, the nice weather helped me calm down. I was still trembling though and Himiko definitely noticed. 

"Hey," she wrapped her arm around mine and smiled, "What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath, "Himiko, I just want to let you know that these guys are a little crazy."

Her smile got wider and it nearly melted my heart, "They're your friends, practically your family, they have to be crazy to deal with you!"

Holy shit, I love this girl. We finally got to the house and I don't know if I wanted to laugh because it was typical Aimmee or because she was already embarrassing me. She had her face pressed up against the window and when she saw us, jumped in excitement. She spun around probably to tell everyone that we were here before running to the door. She practically threw it open and threw her arms over her head.

"Hi Kokichi," she smiled brightly.

Instead of what she would normally wear, instead she was wearing a pair of jeans and a blouse. Her hair was in its usual pigtails. Gina and Kotori appeared behind her and I was suprised that they also looked....normal? I guess that's the proper term for it. Are the guys even home? 

"Hey ladies," I gave them a bright smile even though I was probably dying on the inside, "This is Himiko."

"Hi," Aimmee immediately ran up to her and wrapped her arms around her.

I thought that Himiko would be startled by her, but then again, she probably gets this a lot form Tenko.

We hung out and talked for a while outside, the guys were apparently out running around. The girls ended up staying home just to wait for us. Going inside, I felt a wave of relief run down my back. Himiko looked around, probably for anything out of the ordinary. The house looked perfect. I laced my fingers through her's to grab her attention. When she looked up at me with a smile, I gave her a gentle kiss on the head. 

"Hey, Himiko," Gina wrapped her arm around her, "Why don't you join me and the girls in my room."

My stomach sank. Oh god, what are they going to do with her?

*****

I was surprised to see just how normal everything was. Ouma's sisters were really sweet and they seemed to really like me. I sat on the bed and stared up at the three girls who were huddled together. I didn't know what they were saying at first. Gina dug around in her closet before looking back at me. 

"We have an idea that's going to blow Kokichi's mind," Aimmee giggled. 

Gina came out with a white shirt that resembled Ouma's perfectly, except it looked like a dress. My face grew red thinking about getting undressed. I didn't even know them that well and they were already dressing me up. Kotori was the only one who was staying quiet the whole time but then again, she does seem pretty shy. Gina handed me the dress and smiled brightly at me.

"We'll turn around," she promised, "I just really want to see Ouma's reaction to how cute you look!"

The three of them turned around and I held the dress in my hands. I will say, I'm also interested in seeing Ouma's reaction when I wear an outfit similar to his. I smiled to myself and changed into the dress. I caught a glance at myself in the mirror and gasped. The girls turned around and all three of them started squealing.

"You look so cute," Aimmee smoothed out the fabric.

"Kokichi is going to go crazy," Gina laughed. 

Kotori messed with the fabric before smiling up at me, "You're pretty!"

My smile got even bigger. I do like the way this looks on me! I sometimes wear Ouma's shirt when we're hanging out in his room and I'm bored, but now I have something that really fits me! I looked up at the girls.

"Let's mess with him!"


	6. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT AHEAD
> 
> I really regret deleting the last smut chapter I made on here as well as the morning after chapter thing I did. So...here we go again. I put warnings for a reason and I changed the rating on here. I hope you guys enjoy some steamy Oumeno! This will contain spoilers for chapter three so read at your own risk.
> 
> I love you guys! Thank you so much for all the love and support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Himiko's P.O.V.

For a brief second when I woke up, everything that had happened before I passed out felt like a dream. Seconds ticked on and I had to remind myself that in fact, everything that had gone down was real. Tenko and Angie were really dead. Everyone who have died, are still and forever dead. That alone made my chest hurt, and I felt tears falling down my face again. I turned to my side and pulled the blanket closer over my head, wishing and hoping that darkness would eat me alive so I wouldn't have to wake up again. 

A knock on my door filled my hears but I didn't want to get up to face whoever was on the other side. I was embarrassed that I let myself cry like I did in front of everyone. and I know that they would all be wondering if I was okay. I didn't feel like talking about it now. The knocking continued and I finally got up, not wanting anyone else to wake up. It was late at night, and I'm sure everyone was trying their very best to sleep. I finally opened the door and was shocked to see Ouma standing on the other side. There was something different about him, the way his posture was and the way his face looked so relaxed. What's he doing here?

"Hey," he whispered and looked behind him before facing me again, "I knew you were awake."

I nodded and leaned against the door frame, "Yeah."

We stared at each other for the longest time. I felt a little silly being fully dressed while he was wearing a black shirt and shorts. He shifted his weight awkwardly while looking me up and down. I was waiting for the question that I was trying to hard to come up with and answer for.

"Are you okay," there it is. His face was so genuine, but I knew I still had to be cautious when answering him.

"I-," I paused, "I don't know."

He bit his lip, "Mind if I come in?"

I was taken back by his words but before I knew it, we were sitting on the small couch that sat in my room. He leaned against his hand and reached out with his free one to softly brush up against my hair. His fingers tangled throughout it but he still found his way to the end, only to run through it again. I was letting him. This side, if this is even a genuine one, of Ouma was so surprising that I didn't want to mess anything up. We just stared at each other for the longest time. 

"I'm going to get us out of here," Ouma finally spoke up, moving closer so that our legs were brushed up against each other.

"How," I asked.

"I don't know," Ouma chuckled, "But it's going to happen. I'm going to get people back home. I'm going to get you back to your mother. I don't want anymore death."

"I don't either," I hesitantly moved closer to him so that my head rested on his shoulder.

He held me tightly against him, his fingers still gracefully running through my hair. I took small peaks up at him every now and then, watching him stare off into space. What's even gotten into me, curling up against him? No, this was cuddling. I'm cuddling with a liar who causes nothing but trouble for all of us. Why haven't I pulled away at this point? What's wrong with me? 

"Himiko," he startled me, "This might me forward, but, can I kiss you?"

His eyes finally met mine. I didn't say anything but I expected him to laugh, saying that he was kidding and call me ugly, all before running out of my room and into his own. There wasn't even laughter in his eyes though. He stared at me, nervously waiting for my answer. I sat up from his shoulder so that we were face to face with each other. 

"Is this just a trick," I asked.

He shook his head, "Absolutely not."

His hand slid down to my cheek and he wrapped his other arm around my back. I held onto his shoulders and shut my eyes, waiting for his lips to brush up against mine. Just as I thought he was lying the entire time, I felt his lips press up against my own. My heart immediately started to race and my face started to heat up. The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds, not even, but when he pulled away, our noses pressed together, I wanted more. So I moved closer and kissed him.

This kiss lasted for much longer. Ouma pulled me onto his lap and held me against him. The mood was changing faster than I could keep up, but I didn't let that bother me. Ouma and I broke away, a strand of saliva was the only thing that connected our lips together. He gripped me a little tighter and stood up, lifting me up with him. He, struggling slightly, carried me to my bed and dropped me. He crawled on top of me before stroking my face with his hand. 

"How far is too far," he asked. 

Being that I've never even really kissed another boy before, I had no idea what my limits were. I knew what I liked in a way, but I don't know how far I really wanted to go. I gave him a slight shrug, "I'll let you know, I guess."

With that, Ouma's lips gently pressed against mine. The kiss was sweet and soft, but as it got longer, got more rough. Eventually, he had my hands pinned over my head, trailing kisses along my throat before lightly digging his teeth into my flesh. He searched around for the spot that made me the most weak and when he finally found it, he bit at it, letting my moans softly fill his ears. He tugged at my skirt, and he eventually found the patience to get to the zipper. My skirt was the very first thing to be removed. He threw it across the room before going back to kissing me. 

"Wait," I spoke between the kisses and he quickly stopped. 

"What's wrong," he asked, "Am I hurting you?" 

I shook my head, "No...just be careful."

He knew exactly what I was talking about, "I'll pull out, don't worry."

With that aside, I smiled and kissed him. He pulled me up to a seated position, his hands slowly making their way up my waist. My blazer was the next to go and then my sweater. All items were thrown at different parts of the room. His hands snaked their way to my butt, squeezing it tightly once he was there, before spanking me. My breath hitched, surprised at first, before moaning slightly. Ouma was obviously getting more and more confident, so I was trying and fighting to get to his level.

I moved my hands so they were under his shirt. I ran my hands up and down his chest before finally removing it. His face turned a light shade of pink before pulling me by my shirt closer to him. His lips crashed down against mine, the bulge in his pants getting bigger as the seconds ticked on. As he held me, I slowly started to unbutton my shirt. I was terrified for him to see that I had barely anything going on in my chest, but the second my bra was revealed, he stopped kissing me. A smile formed on his face as he looked me up and down. 

"You're perfect," his voice shook slightly. 

Relief filled every part of me. As we went back to kissing, he slid my shirt down and dropped it on the floor. He shoved me onto my back before leaning against the wall. He was panting slightly before removing his shorts. He was still panting as he inched his fingers down to my tights. I prayed slightly that he wouldn't tear them, and once they were off, went right back to kissing me. He started to grind up against me and I was enjoying every second of it. He sat up slightly to remove my bra, which he did with such ease that it nearly shocked me. 

His fingers danced their way to my breasts before sucking on them. He inched his free hand down my stomach before reaching in my underwear and sticking a finger inside of me. My breathing became more rapid, this was something I've never experienced before. I loved it. 

"Kokichi," I moaned. 

I pulled him closer and carefully stuck my hand down his boxers. He flinched for a second before letting my hand carefully grip his shaft. I started to pump up and down, basically making things up as I went along. Whatever I was doing, he was enjoying it. His head pressed up against my chest and moaned. He removed his fingers from me and quickly took my underwear off. He was so out of breath that I was a little afraid. Still, he seemed to be having an incredible time. 

I moved away from him and watched as he removed his boxers. He definitely made up for his lack of height. I went red just thinking about that. Ouma spread my legs and positioned himself in between them. He did a little bit more adjusting with my legs, putting me in positions I thought I'd never be able to get out of. He rubbed my thighs once we were finally both comfortable. 

"Are you sure you want to do this," he asked.

I nodded, "Yes. Please Kokichi, I need you!"

I wasn't lying. I really, really needed this. He pushed himself inside me, and I arched my back moaning. Initially, it really hurt, but pleasure soon took over. I had to cover my mouth just so no one would hear me. I'm surprised no one heard anything yet at this point, or maybe they did and they were just minding their business. Ouma's pumps got harder and faster to the point where the bed squeaked loudly. Our kisses were sloppy as we battled to taste one another. He finally pressed his forehead against mine, our eyes locked together, sensing each other's pleasure. 

I was sad that it was over. Ouma pulled out like he promised and collapsed next to me. He held my face gently, our kisses now soft and lazy. He smile at me, pulling me closer into a hug. He was so warm. I didn't want this to be over, but I was too scared to tell him that. 

"Thank you," I decided to say, "I really needed that."

Without saying another word, he kissed me. This wasn't just a 'you're welcome' kiss. This was something more. I realized we both didn't want this to come to an end. He wanted more, just like I did. For now, we both know that we couldn't. We both had to wait until we were finally free. Until then, this was just a one time thing, something that we would never tell anyone. For another hour, we spent that time tangled in each other's arms. We were silent the entire time besides for our breathing and kisses. When he finally got dressed to leave, he made sure to tuck me in, gave me one last, final kiss, before stroking my head. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.


	7. Fancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's really been since August since I've added to this. For those of you who just read my Oumeno stuff, ya girl is alive! A few announcements at the end of this chapter so watch out for it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is based off of one of my most favorite Oumeno artists on Twitter named @umejisouma They make a lot of fan art of a fancy shmancy Oumeno and I LOVE them. They're so talented so please go follow them! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Himiko's P.O.V. but it'll switch to Ouma's at one point. 
> 
> Spoilers I guess???? Are we still doing that? This is taking place when our smol couple is in their early twenties, so the killing game doesn't exist to them.

Tonight was going to be long. Way too long. I never spent much time on my appearance, but tonight I pretty much had no choice. I carefully put on makeup, which for someone who never wears any looked flawless. I had to look nice underneath all of those lights. I had a black dress that was perfect and formal for the Magic Castle...holy shit I'm actually performing at the Magic Castle. After years of not wanting to share my magic with the world, I ended up agreeing to perform there. The show was going to be for charity anyway. Since it was getting colder outside, I carefully slipped on some black tights and black heels. Finally, I finished my look with my blue hair pin.

I finished just in time for my ride to get to my apartment. I carefully sprinted downstairs so I wouldn't keep them waiting. With light chatter here and their, I was finally on my way to the Magic Castle. I went over my performance in my head again and again. I've never actually performed in front of anyone before, so tonight was going to be filled with surprises. The people who worked for the Magic Castle have wanted me to perform there since I was a child, and they were finally getting their wish. I just don't want to disappoint anyone. 

I spaced out for the rest of the ride until the car came to a complete stop. I'm here. Taking a deep breath, I slowly got out and made my way through the huge doors. Almost right away, some of the people who have been working here for years greeted me with handshakes and lead me to my dressing room. I kept on going over my performance as I sat down in the comfortable room. In less than an hour, I would be on stage in front of hundreds of people. It's the holiday season too so many there will be more. I stopped myself from thinking any further about the crowd and shut my eyes just to relax.

 

I felt like I had tunnel vision right now. I wasn't exactly having an anxiety attack, at least I don't think I was, but I couldn't focus on anything around me. People escorted me to the stage but if they were talking to me, I couldn't hear them. I stopped going over my performance because I knew I had it. I know I did. Hopefully they already had the tank of water out on stage. This was going to be one of my most dangerous performances ever but I've practiced so many times that it would be over soon without fail. Next thing I know, I'm on stage facing way more than hundreds of people. Ignoring the fear that was creeping up on me, I gave a wide smile to everyone, waved, and felt their cheers give me energy. This is what they always wanted. To see me. Only me.

And that's when I saw him. 

The purple haired, purple eyed boy that likes to run around with his little friends reeking havoc and causing trouble in my town. He stared up at me, completely emotionless, making him stand out in front of a crowd of cheering people. A few of his friends were with him, all of them cheering. I couldn't take my eyes off of him and was shaken back into reality when I realized that everyone stopped cheering and was waiting for me to talk. I forced myself too look away and towards, well, everyone. 

"Hello," my voice rang out. Earlier before I got on stage, people attached a mic to my dress so I wouldn't have to hold onto anything, "I'm so thankful and honored to be able to perform for you all tonight!"

And I really was. I never wanted to share my magic with anyone, but seeing how happy and excited they were already made me so happy. I waited for the next round of cheers to quiet down before speaking up again. 

"Tonight I will be performing and escape trick," I slapped my hand against the glass, "Once I jump in, the doors at the top will close shut. I will have exactly sixty seconds to escape from hand cuffs that are attached to the bottom, swim back up, and hit the button to escape. If I am not able to get out, the doors at the top will no longer be able to unlock and I will be trapped for good. And well, that'll be the end for the mage." I laughed nervously during that last bit. "Not to worry though, there's nothing magical I can't do."

And with that, I slowly made my way up to the top of the glass tank, cuffed my hands together, and jumped in letting myself sink to the bottom. The doors shut and locked tightly.

*Ouma's P.O.V.*

She was breathtaking, though I'd never say that out loud. I shifted uncomfortable in my suit attire, not being use to being choked by a tie or having pants as tight as these were. As soon as she got on stage, I couldn't take my eyes off of her, and I completely forgot how to emote. I only got a few things that she said before she jumped in the tank. After that, I was on the edge of my seat waiting for her to come up. The glass started to get more and more cloudy as the seconds ticked on, and after the thirty second mark, I started to get worried. 

"What's going on," I leaned over to one of my friends, and a trusted member of our group, "Why hasn't she come up yet?"

"I don't know," he answered, "You think she ever will?"

I didn't answer. I just watched silently. Fifty seconds. Then, exactly sixty. A buzzer rang out and we could no longer see through the glass. Well, there was a slight blob of red that I could hardly make out. If it was even possible, my heart jumped in my throat while also sinking to my stomach. Her first time performing here, and this is what happens? No. NO. I refuse to believe that's what just happened. You could hear a pin drop in the room.

"Boooo," a voice rang out behind me. There she was. "That's such a lame trick!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as she skipped towards the stage, completely dry. She looked like she hasn't even put a toe in the water. Cheers got louder as she bowed in front of everyone, giving the crowd a few waves. Afterwards, she gave a few more small performances before her act was over. I watched as her smile grew larger and sashayed off behind the stage. My cheeks grew bright red, almost as red as her hair. I had to talk to her tonight.

*Himiko's P.O.V.*

I was so tired, but some of the other magicians invited me to an after party and eventually convinced me to go. They were all impressed with my performances, mostly my main one. We drove to a small club, in a freaking limo. By the time we got to the club, my mind still hasn't processed what had just happened. We all separated once inside and I made my way to the bar. I might as well celebrate on a job well done. I patiently waited for the bartender to make their way over to me when a figure appeared out of the corner of my eye. Ouma. 

"Hey," he smirked down at me. 

I rolled my eyes and turned to him, "Aren't the cops after you again? You shouldn't be here, Ouma."

"Awe, you're looking out for me, you really do like me!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and waved the bartender over. He smiled, strolled over and leaned towards us. 

"What can I get for you two," he asked and bit his lip, "Juicy juice boxes?"

We were both not amused. Ouma looked over at me, rolled his eyes, before looking back at him, "Yeah, sure. Make sure it's alcoholic. And red. And in two fancy glasses."

Within a matter of seconds, our "juice" was out. I never really went for red wine, personally I like sweet, white wines, but after taking a sip, I immediately liked it. I smiled up at Ouma and leaned against the bar.

"So what are you even doing out tonight," I asked.

"What," he pouted slightly, "A guy can't come and see a cute girl drown herself?" After I finished laughing, he spoke back up. "Seriously Himiko, how'd you do that?"

"Kokichi," I laughed again, "I'm not going to tell you, silly!"

"Then I'll just have to figure it out myself!"

I shook my head, "Kokichi..."

"C'mon," he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "I rented a little room here. I need to get away from the crowds."

I agreed. I've been surrounded by people all night. After the show, so many people shook my hand, took pictures, and grabbed at me that it was honestly getting overwhelming. Sure I was super sought after, but I didn't think it would be this bad. I let Ouma lead the way to the room that he...rented? How does he have the money to do that? I guess he has his ways being a trouble maker. Seriously, my mom would have a fit if she found out what I was doing. His hand was warm and soft against my bare shoulder, and I could feel his nails lightly scratching me. It felt good. I haven't seen him in a while, and I missed his touch.

"Alright," he spoke up when we got to a door. He lead me in and we took a seat on a couch, "I'm really proud of you, Himiko."

The moon was shining through the large window, making his pale skin glow. His smile was genuine and he moved his hand to my chin. 

I bit my lip, "So I really did a good job?"

He chuckled, kissed me lightly on the lips, and pulled away, "You're going to be legendary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a discord! You can follow me at Dangan_Lover369#2971 Let's be friends!  
> ALSO  
> I'm going to Katsucon in February! I'm wearing a regular Akatsuki cloke on Friday and then Saturday I'm going to be decked out in my Miu cosplay. If you recognized me based off my discord pic, come say hi and take a pic!


End file.
